Divergent High
by BB37
Summary: Please Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**This is my very first official fanfic, the other one is just a test.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

 **Enjoy!**

Tris Pov:

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm clock goes off, ugh, first day off school, my new school, Divergent High.

I just moved here over the summer from Phoenix, Arizona to Chicago, Illinois. I hate being the new kid. All the stares seems like it's mocking me. Omg, it's 6:25AM, school starts in 15 minutes and it is a 5 minute drive. Just as I was about to grab my clothes and jump into the shower, my practically human alarm clock came and started banging on my door. " Beatris, you better get up or you'll be super late." " Caleb, I was already up and it's Tris, Tris Caleb, Tris. " Whatever." I started heading into the shower. I started even before the water started heating up. I jumped out then changed into a tank top with a crop top on top with galaxy leggings with my black converse. I have a whole box of make up untouched. My mom said I should at least try sometimes. I rather get unnoticed. I ran down the stairs, I saw a cupcake and took it and started dashing down to the garage and hopped into my shiny red Lamborghini and headed to school. I got there and headed to the office for my timetable and locker. As I walked up I saw a lady. " Hello, my name is Ms. Wu, you may call me Tori though. You must be new, what's your name?" " My name is Beatris Prior, but I prefer Tris." Tori went to the back of the office and rummaged through a bunch of filing folders. " Ah, here you are." I walked out staring down onto the pages. Here's my schedule:

Period 1: AP World History-Mr. Max

Period 2: English-Mr. Eric

Period 3: Art-Ms. Wu

Lunch

Study Hall(on Mon., Wed., Fri)-Ms. Wu

Period 4-PE/Gym-Coach Amar

Period 5-Science-Mrs. Matthews

Period 6-AP Math-Mrs. Matthews

Period 7-College Prep-Mr. Bud

Period 8-Electives-Mr. Bud

Period 9-Latin-Mr. Max

As I was looking at my schedule I bumped into someone. " I'm so sorry!" " It's fine I was running so it should be my fault. Hey, are you new?" " Aah, yeah," I said slowly. "Can I see your schedule?" I handed her my schedule, before I could ask her if we have any classes together she screamed. " EEEEEEKKKKK! We have all the same classes but one which is Latin, I'm doing German. We could be great besties and-" she skimmed down the paper searching for something, " Your locker is right next to mine! Mine is 248 and your's is 247! What a coincidence!" " Yay, I said sarcastically not wanting to be with this high pitched screeching girl. " You know what? You can sit with my friends and me during lunch today.

"Aah, thanks." " No prob." And we headed to class together

 **Please tell me if you enjoyed it, helpful and constructive criticism well be great please review, I'm planning to update a new chapter ASAP.**

 **~BB37**


	2. Chapter 2：First Period

**Hey, I realized that I spelled Beatrice wrong in the first chapter so please don't mind that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I'm not Veronica Roth. This is just my imagination flowing from the book.**

 **Just a reminder of the schedule:**

 **Period 1: AP World History-Mr. Max**

 **Period 2: English-Mr. Eric**

 **Period 3: Art-Ms. Wu**

 **Lunch**

 **Study Hall(on Mon., Wed., Fri)-Ms. Wu**

 **Period 4-PE/Gym-Coach Amar**

 **Period 5-Science-Mrs. Matthews**

 **Period 6-AP Math-Mrs. Matthews**

 **Period 7-College Prep-Mr. Bud**

 **Period 8-Electives-Mr. Bud**

 **Period 9-Latin-Mr. Max**

 **Let's get started**

Tris' Pov:

As I walk into the classroom with my new hopefully new friend I search for and empty seat towards the back. I don't like being noticed, I spot a few and started for one towards the back corner. As I was about to sit down a somewhat overweight girl came over and pushed me out of the seat and I banged my head against the desk near me. I started feeling very dizzy and woozy. Christina rushed over to help. I heard a couple snickers and thought, "They're gonna regret snickering at me." I scanned the room for the people who snickered at me, I made a mental not and tried not to get too angry and start to drive attention towards me.

The teacher walked in clearly not knowing about the bullying. I found another seat towards the other back corner and sat down. I felt something on my right thigh and looked down to see a note. It said " _Will you sit with me at_ _lunch and you can meet my friends?"_ I stared down at it, wrote back, " _Sure_ , _but who were the people who snickered and pushed me out of the seat?"_ I passed the note over to Christina. I waited a while and found the note I was waiting for. It was soon passed over saying, " _Peter, Molly, Lauren, Drew and probably Al. They're the school bullies."_ I glanced Christina's way and mouthed " _oh_ ". She nods and return.

Before I knew it the bell rang. I shot out of my seat but to be tripped by someone, "Ow, what the hell? What was that for?" " Oh looky here, what do we have? A weakly are we? Now let's get going." Christina leaped over to me to ask if I was alright, I simply nodded. I was not very happy, I started to form revenge. I walked into my next class with Christina. I took the seat right next to her's. The teacher walked in looking not much older than us. " Hello, my name is Mr. Eric, I don't care what you have to tell me, we have a new student, would you care to introduce yourself?" I thought to myself, "Wow, that teacher talked fast" After a moment I realized that people were staring at me waiting for me to introduce myself. I slowly got out of my seat and too slowly and not too fast. I walked towards the front of the room. " Hello, my name is Tris Prior." And I walked back down to my seat.

 **Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Revenge

**I was really glad that I finally got a review and it was a nice comment so I chose to do it right away.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I'm not Veronica Roth, again, just my ideas flowing.**

 **Let's get started with Tris' Pov:**

I thought about what I was going to do, I was furious, I can't believe how rude he was. So, I decided to ask Christina for help. We walked into Ms. Wu's classroom talking about what to do. We planned to have public humiliation. Most people hate that so we settled on it. Once class started, we heard Ms. Wu saying that don't call her by her last name, but by her first name. This is what she said, " Ok class, just to tell you, I do **_Not_** want to be called by my last name, so call me Tori, also since today is the first day, I'll let you draw whatever you want. GO! And get started _quickly."_ I decided that I will draw anime. As I was drawing I decided to do the revenge during lunch. Before I even knew it, the bell rang. I was very gleeful because next is lunch. Christina and I searched for Peter and found him still in the lunch line. We are deciding to mix in some dirt and worms and if he wants to drink his beverage, a slimy earthworm will slide into his throat. I thought "EEWW," but it's going to be great. We were able to convince a very nice lunch lady that would help anyone to put a bowl reserved for Peter, saying, " _With love and affection. ~Your Secret Admirer."_ Christina and I sat down at a table and started introducing me. " Tris, this is Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, and Four. You already know me. Guys, this is Tris and she is joining us. I got a chorus of " _hey_ " and " _hi."_ I realized I been staring at the Four guy too long until he started smirking and I was out of my trance hearing a loud pitch shriek. I turned to see Peter. He had and slimy earthworm in his mouth. All the girls started shrieking but some, Peter started running around shouting who did this. He gazed around the room, he was staring at us, knowing me and Christina did this. He spit out the worm. " Chris, let's get moving." We started running out the back exit, shrieking with laughter. " That, was amazing Tris." " Thanks, he drives me crazy." " He does that to everyone. I just still can't believe it." Chris says giving me a high-five. We started to slow down our pace and sat down. " Hey, Zeke's having a party on Friday, you should come." "Thanks but you sure he is going to let you invite people?" " I'm sure, I do it all the time." We notice that Peter's catching up, but was saved by the bell. We headed for our next class.

 **I'm so sorry for making it so short, I felt like I should give it some time and slow down, I'll try to update regularly, next chapter is a time skip to Friday and I'll try to make it longer, the FourTris moment will be coming in slowly, I don't want to rush it. Also, I felt like I used too much of the same words, I'm only 11, please help me with stronger vocabulary too, I appreciate it.**

Thank you for reading please give constructive reviews or nice comments.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

**Sorry for making the other chapter so short, also, I'm not great with revenges so please, if you're not satisfied I can and edit it later. Just a reminder, this chapter is a time skip to Friday, it's the day of the party.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I'm not Veronica Roth, just my ideas flowing.**

 _Christina's POV:_

"Today's the party, we **NEED** to go shopping, or else I better see something good in your closet," Christina said sternly. " I got it, I can dress myself Chris." We walk into Tris' house. Wow, it's huge, " Who are your parents?" " Um..." "Well?" " They'reAndrewandNataliePrior." "Who?" " Ugh, they're Andrew and Natalie Prior." " The Andrew and Natalie Prior? You mean the governor and world renounce fashion designer, model, and actress?" Her house is about 50 acres. Why do they need so much land? Whatever. She has two grand staircases, we walked up the left one, I walk into her room which is huge. " Chris, please don't tell the gang." " Don't worry, I won't." I walk into her large walk-in closet. It's huge, she does have cute stuff but we have to wear layers, I grabbed black leggings and white satin skirt. Then, I grabbed white lase crop-top that hangs off one shoulder and see-through cyan chiffon cardigan that goes down to a little bit below the waist. I threw it all at her. She groaned and went to the bathroom with all the clothing to but it all on. After she came out, I made her sit down and I did her makeup which took one full hour, she looked into the mirror and gasped. I squealed in happiness. Then I went to get myself ready.

 _Four's POV:_

I was starting to worry that Chris and Tris was not coming, just as I was going to forget them, I heard the doorbell. Uriah went to get to the door. Zeke shouted, " If you don't sit at our lunch table get **OUT!** " Almost everyone left. " Com'n let's go to the basement to play the games."

We all sat down and Zeke said, " My house, I go first, Tris, truth or dare?" " Um... Dare." " Ok, I dare you to... go outside in a unicorn costume and scream ' I'm a magical unicorn take me to your chamber and marry me!' You have to keep screaming that until someone takes you in and ya' know the rest." " Ok, but I need a unicorn costume." " Hold on." Zeke ran upstairs and after a while of hearing banging from probably Zeke searching for the costume, he came down. " Here you go." And handed Tris the costume. Tris overlapped it over her outfit. She ran outside and started screaming, " I'm a magical unicorn take me to your chamber and marry me!" Eric came running over and swept her off her feet. I felt a pang of jealousy, wait did I just think that, she doesn't even like me. Whatever. We all fell over onto the ground laughing. After a moment, Tris walked through the door and ask, "Zeke, truth or dare?" " Uh... Dare, I think." " Hehe, I dare you to let each of us give you a huge wedgie and you have to be in the rest of the game in your boxers." Zeke groaned, Shauna scowled at me. Zeke took of his shirt. " I'm not doing it so here you go! Four, truth or dare?" " DARE." " I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with..." Zeke looked around. " Tris." " Was that dare for me or Tris for the wedgie thing?" " Well, it was for you, but mostly Tris." Tris started to pounce on Zeke and everyone started giggling. Shuana and Chris pulled Tris away. " Com'n, let's get this over with." I dragged Tris into the empty closet. We walked into the closet and shut the door behind us.

 _Tris' POV:_

I was so angry at Zeke and I pounce onto Zeke. Chris and Shauna pulled me away and Four dragged me into the empty closet and shut the door. " What do we do in the game 7 minutes in heaven?" " Well, that all depends. Some people make out, others just chat. I realized we just met you must not want to do any-" I mashed my lips against his. The door banged open, they were all gasping. " Are we going to go back to the game or not?" We all walked back to the circle and Four said, " Chris, truth or dare?" " Dare." " I dare you to ask your crush out." Chris walked toward Will and Will started to blush. Chris whispered something into Will's ears and Will nodded his head. " Alright guys, enough with Truth or Dare, let's play bed, wed, and dead." " But Zeke, I never got a turn to ask somebody." We heard a couple murmurs in agreement. " Well, that's because we kept asking Tris, but oh, well. Chris you may go first." " Um... Uriah, bed, wed, dead, Tris, Shauna, and me and no Marlene because everyone knows you love her." Marlene blushed a bright crimson color. " Bed...Shuana, wed... Tris, and dead is Chris. Sorry, Chris, but Zeke would kill me if I want Shauna dead, and no offence, but Tris is much better than you." " Ooh, there is offence taken, I'm gonna kill you." " Tris, bed, wed, dead, me, Zeke, Four?" " Dead is obviously Uriah. Um... Bed... Zeke. Wed... Four." " Yeesh, you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly." Most of them nodded. " Well guess what Uriah, your wrong. Shuana, bed, wed, dead, Eric, Peter, Uriah." " Fuck you Tris, dead Peter, I think, bed Eric, and, UGH! Wed," Everyone waited for the moment. " Uri- Uriah! Tris, you're gonna get it." We all bursted out laughing. " Tris, bed, wed, dead, Peter, Eric, Drew." " Ew, gross!" " Hush! Hush! Chris." " Uh... Dead. Is. Peter. Bed. Is. Eric. And WEDISDREW! WOW THAT WAS JUST GROSS FOR ME TO EVEN SAY IT!" Laughter filled the room but we quiet down.  
" Let's move on." Afterwards we played "Never had I". " Hey guys, it's kinda late, I should get going." " It's fine if everyone stays you know." " Ok, I'll ask my mom." I got out my phone and searched through my contacts. I found the one that said Mother, I typed in, " _Hey, I'm at a friend's house, it's kinda late and it is Friday so can I stay over?"_ I waited for a reply and then _ding,_ I checked the answer. " Hey, I can stay you guys."

 **Please Review, I'm also going by this new rule I thought of to get more reviews, each one comment deserves a chapter. Sorry if you thought this one took forever, I was thinking how to make it longer and better and I had lots of stuff due for my school, also, it doesn't matter which chapter the review came from, I don't care. For the reviews, please, please, please make it constructive but since you may not be able to think of one, it's ok if you don't make it constructive, criticism would be great. Thx. ;)**

 **In addition to the reviews, if you think it sucks, please tell me how I can improve it instead of commenting, it sucks.**

 **BTW, I'm skipping ahead to the next day.**

 **For those who wants a long chapter, I made this 1308** **words long. I will try to make this a long story with a lot of chapters, please have hope in me and not give up, I may not update very often when there is tests and breaks when I go somewhere so please have hope in me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Next Day

**I've been planning ahead for each of chapter but I'm still following the rule for one review per chapter so I won't be posting anymore chapters until then.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth just my ideas flowing and I do not own Divergent in anyway.**

 **Let's get started with**

 _Chirstina's Pov:_

We all got to stay the night last night, Tris asked me if she could borrow some clothes and obviously I said yes. I was so excited, we all got to stay. " Hey, Chris." Four walked down the stairs with a bundle of messing hair. " What's up? And how are you up before me, usually, nobody wakes up before me in this group." " Well, I couldn't sleep, I was so excited for the day, don't tell Tris and Shauna, but I'm gonna drag them out to shop at the mall." " Why can't I tell them?" " Well, they hate shopping, I mean can you believe it?! So, I'm gonna drag them out at the very last moment and they can't run away." " You know, I will tell Shauna and you're not getting me to shop." Tris started sprinting off, wow that girl is quick.

 _Four's Pov:_

Tris sprinted out the door, wow, she is fast. Chris starting trying to chase her but fail, she can't run in heels and Chris is slow. " Tris come back here! C'mon, you know you wanna shop!" Chris shouted. I chuckled the entire time. It was so nice to be able to laugh sometimes. After I stopped myself, I heard Shauna shriek, " Chris, you're dead if you drag me or Tris out to shop at THE TORTURE PLACE, CALLED THE MALL!" Then I started laughing and fell down and laugh on the ground. They are so hilarious. I let them be and walked away.

 _Tris' Pov_ _:_

I woke up and walked down the stairs only to find Chris saying that she is dragging me and Shauna out to shop. " You know, I will tell Shauna and you're not getting me to shop." I sprinted off, I turned around to see if Chris was going to chase me, she couldn't run in heels and I'm much faster than her and I told Shauna. And without a warning, she screamed the loudest pitch I will ever imagine again and shouted, " Chris, you're dead if you drag me or Tris out to shop at THE TORTURE PLACE, CALLED THE MALL!" Then I heard Four laugh with a bang.

 **Sorry for making it so short and so boring but please stick with me. I need ideas too, also, I'm planning for Tris to be pregnant soon, tell me if you want a girl or a boy, then tell me the names, boy or girl or both. I'll try to make the next one longer for all my readers and thanks to those who've reviewed, thank you so much! ;) Also feelin' nice so, I'm going to post this just to tell you some info and for the rest, it's going to be the review, I realized I'm not the best writer because, so many other people write and have so much reviews with just having a few words, so, I am very thankful to those who has reviewed, it makes me really happy that you care, sometimes I don't review because I forget to or running out of time, other than that, I always review. If you do review, nice, constructive or criticism would help. Thank you to all who review! ;)**

 **PLZ REVIEW! Thx;)**


	6. Chapter 6: FourTris Begins

**So, I got enough reviews to make a new chapters so let's get started. BTW, timeskip to school on Monday.**

 **Disclaimer：** **Do not own Divergent in anyway, not Veronica Roth dudes.**

 **Also starting with Peter's Pov cuz I want you to know like how he is feeling about Tris and how he wants to destroy her relationship with Four that has started at the party.**

 _Peter's POV:_

I can't believe that Tris pranked me! I walked to school. As I got there, I saw Tris and Four hand in hand, since I got here early, I waited for Molly, Al, Drew, and Eric. Wait, Tris is holding hands with Four?! 1.) Four never holds hands with anyone, 2.) Tris is new and is already holding hands with someone and 3.) How could it be, I liked her and she is there holding hands and no one is stopping it?! I can't believe it!

 _Four's POV:_

I got Tris to like me, it's so amazing for me, I've always liked her. We walked to class hand 'n hand and took a seat in class next to each other.

 **So Sorry for the shortness, I'm running low of ideas so I'm planning to move a new transfer and having a night out and a date, someone had requested not to do the pregnancy, which is fine with me but do you agree, tell me please. I will try to make the next few much longer since it is so short, please be forgivable and forgive me please.**

 **Review plz!**

 **Thx! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Transfer News

**To be fair, someone did post a single review twice so... Anyway, for the transfer, I need someone from the group to be the "tour guide", a name for both genders and if you want girl or boy, also needing a list of personalities, I'll be totaling it up and the due date will be April 25, pacific time zone. Since I'll be waiting for the votes, there wouldn't be any post until then,** **BUT** **, I will be planning ahead and everything. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, don't be mad if I don't do it right away, I want it to be great for all the great supporters. The more that participate the more you'll get, also, please only vote once. I'll be reminding everyone at the end, too. Also, do you think Tris should be pregnant? Someone requested not to, but if you want to, please tell me, if you think so, tell me gender and name for both. For any name polls, I be choosing the most common/faves of mine.**

 **Let's get started with Tris' Pov.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Veronica Roth, DO NOT OWN Divergent.**

 _Tris' POV:_

" Tris, you listening?" Chris asked. " Huh? Oh, yeah, um.. you were just saying..." I paused hoping someone would help out. " My gosh, Tris, one day you will regret not listening to me and zoning out. I was saying, there is going to be a new transfer to Dauntless High starting tomorrow, Mrs. Mathews is planning to choose someone from this friend group to be someone basically a tour guide for the day." " Mmmmhmmm." Not caring very much, as Marlene chirped in, " Do you think it is going to be a girl or boy, Tris?" " Not that I really care but since I'm a girl, I'm going with a...boy, also because the gender rate here is more boys. What about you Marlene?" " Well, I really hope it's a girl but hearing your logic, it makes me think it's a boy but you never know." " I agree," chimed in Shauna, Chris, Zeke, and Uriah. " Well, I think it's a girl," Lynn debated, "What about you Four?" " Well, I'm going with the opposite of Tris." " I thought you liked me!" " I do, but it's nice to see you get all angry." That's when I calmed myself down and gave Four a peck on the lips. " Aww, guys, no PDA around here," Uriah said disgustedly.

 **For the transfer, I need someone from the group to be the "tour guide", a name for both genders and if you want girl or boy, also needing a list of personalities, I'll be totaling it up and the due date will be April 25, pacific time zone. Since I'll be waiting for the votes, there wouldn't be any post until then,** **BUT** **, I will be planning ahead and everything. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, don't be mad if I don't do it right away, I want it to be great for all the great supporters. The more that participate the more you'll get, also, please only vote once.** **Also, do you think Tris should be pregnant? Someone requested not to, but if you want to, please tell me, if you think so, tell me gender and name for both. For any name polls, I be choosing the most common/faves of mine.**

 **Please Review, criticism will help but make it constructive please and if you are wondering, yeah, I copy and pasted the text above, didn't feel like retyping all that stuff, really.**

 **THX! ;)**


	8. NA

**Sorry, I only planned ahead for one chapter because I didn't know which way to go, I needed all of your opinion, this is just an N/A, also, just a reminder, the deadline for pregnancy, transfer, and tour guide is due on April 25th, 2016, Pacific Time zone cuz I'm in the pacific time zone. You don't have to review on this one but you could also take the chance to remember to vote. Also, this is the one chapter basically.**

Thx! ;)


	9. NA 2

**Sorry, not enough votes so the deadline will be pushed back until I get enough, I keep checking but not enough votes.**


	10. NA 3

I'm sorry but there just wasn't much people voting so I'm stopping it here, thank you all who has been voting and supporting! ;) 


End file.
